


Let's Snoop

by frenchpuppycormier



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Halloween, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchpuppycormier/pseuds/frenchpuppycormier
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: are you still taking lou and deb prompts? if you are can u write the rest of the team trying to figure out whether lou and deb are together but not being able to tell if theyre exes or just bffs who are obliviously in love
Relationships: Lou Miller/Debbie Ocean
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Let's Snoop

It was the end of October, one of those chilly afternoons where the leaves swept across the streets in a tizzy. The team was getting ready for a Halloween party they were throwing later that night, and Lou was going all out. It was her favorite holiday after all.

Lou’s loft had a distinct musty stale smell, like when you read an old book; familiar and not totally dissatisfying. However, now you could practically taste the pumpkin spice in the air along with hints of ginger and bergamot. Ghoulish lights were draped on almost every surface, and spooky music could be heard throughout the building.

“Hey babe, come help me out with these decorations, will ya?” Lou asks Debbie, while untangling a clump of spiderwebs.

Debbie looked up from her phone and replied, “Hon, don’t you think you’ve done enough? I mean, look at this place. It’s covered in lights, coffins, skeletons, pumpkins…I’m surprised there’s not a fog machine.”

Lou’s eyes widen. “That’s a great idea!”

“Ah shit,” Debbie mutters, realizing her mistake.

“One more trip to Target, and I promise I’m done.”

Debbie sighs and jumps to her feet. “Fine, but only the fog machine. This place is already a nightmare the way it is.”

Lou jumps up and down and squeals like a kid who got a puppy for Christmas. She grabs Debbie’s hand and pulls her to the door. On their way out Debbie shouts to the other girls in the kitchen, “Be back in a few!”

Tammy, Amita and Nine Ball wave as the women leave.

“Okay, y’all saw that right?” asks Nine Ball.

Amita’s brows furrowed, “Saw what?”

“Lou and Debbie are totally screwing!” Tammy chimes in, unable to hide her excitement.

“Mhmmm,” Amita isn’t convinced, “ I don’t know.”

“How could you not know? The eye sex is not subtle at all,” Tammy giggles.

“How long do you think it’s been going on?” Nine Ball questions.

“Probably ever since their first heist together. I mean, they’re both hot now, just think how hot they were then,” Tammy laughs. “I’d do them.”

Amita and Nine Ball look at each other and burst out laughing.

“What?”

“You’re too funny,” Amita shakes her head.

“Have you seen Deb’s body? I mean, talk about legs,” Tammy blushes.

“Anyway,” Nine Ball proceeds, “Should we say anything?”

“What would we say?” Amita asks.

“I don’t know. That we support them?” suggests Nine Ball.

“But what if they’re not actually a thing? That would be a really awkward conversation,” Amita grimaces.

Tammy agrees, “Maybe we should just let them tell us on their own time. If anything, we can see what the others think.”

*Across town at Target*  
Lou and Debbie stroll down the Halloween aisles until they spot the fog machine. Unbeknownst to them, Daphne and Rose were also at Target, but they were in disguises so nobody would recognized them. Being a celebrity has its pitfalls. 

“This is perfect,” Lou picks up the box which olds the fog machine. She gently puts it in the cart. 

Debbie smiles and boops Lou’s nose, “You’re cute when you get excited.” 

“I thought I was always cute?”

“Oh, don’t even get me started,” Debbie puts her hands on Lou’s shoulders and presses a soft kiss on her temple.

Across the aisle they hear a loud gasp and a crash. They turn around and notice a tall brunette with shades on, scurrying to pick up the skeletons on the floor. Debbie squints and shrinks her head as if to figure out who it is. 

“Daphne?” Debbie squeaks, “Is that you?” 

Daphne slowly stands up. “Debbie? Oh my gosh, what are you doing here?” 

“You know, you’re not fooling anyone with those,” Lou pipes in pointing at Daphne’s sunglasses. 

Daphne huffs, rolls her eyes and whips them off. “Fine.” 

“Wait a minute,” Debbie crosses her arms, “Were you spying on us?” 

“Nooo,” Daphne drawls. “I was just-”

Out of nowhere Rose comes hauling through with a bag of candy, “Hey, I got the good stuff.” 

Daphne sighs and cowers in embarrassment, slapping her forehead with her hand. 

Not reading the audience, Rose asks, “What did I miss?”

“Rose! Shush!” Daphne hushes. 

Debbie and Lou pointedly glower at them, the latter with her hands on her hips. 

“We’ll be going now,” Daphne grabs Rose and pulls her away until they’re out of sight.

“Well that went well,” Lou smirks. “It was kind of amusing, actually.”

“It was, wasn’t it?” Debbie agrees, then throws her arm over Lou’s shoulders. “Come on. Let’s go.”

On opposite sides of the store, Daphne and Rose stop in front of the liquor section, and Daphne calls the other girls on her cell. “Ladies, I have news.” 

*At Lou’s Halloween party*  
Debbie is finishing up putting her Wonder Woman costume on when Lou comes up behind her, and places her hands over Debbie’s eyes. “Guess who?” 

Debbie smiles, “Mhmmm. I don’t know, but your voice sounds sexy.” 

Lou releases her hands and jumps in front of Debbie. “Boo!” She’s dressed from head to toe in black leather. 

“My my, who are you supposed to be?”

“Come on babe, is it really that hard?” Lou points to her cat ears. 

“Catwoman! Nice,” Debbie laughs, “Where’s your whip?” 

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Lou smirks. 

“Bitch, I got a lasso,” which Debbie pulls out of her pocket. 

“Oh, you wouldn’t dare.”

“Wouldn’t I?” 

Lou laughs, but it slowly trickles off when she realizes Debbie is serious. “Oh shit.” She awkwardly stumbles over piles of clothes and random shoes haphazardly thrown on the bedroom floor, as she backs away from Debbie. Once she reaches the door she guns for it, cackling as she goes. 

Once Lou’s gone, Debbie laughs and puts the finishing touches on her makeup. Looking at herself in the mirror she says, “I think I love her.” 

About five minutes later Debbie makes her grand entrance. She didn’t have many friends, considering she’s a professional thief, but because this was Lou’s party there were at least a hundred people here boogying. She finds the blonde dancing, horribly, in the middle of the dance floor. Debbie creeps up behind her and pokes her sides. 

“Ow!” Lou yelps and turns around. “You, missy, are asking for it.” 

“Am I?”

Lou can’t take it anymore. She walks forward pushing Debbie toward the nearest wall and gets up in her face. “We’ll see about that.” Lou presses her mouth to Debbie’s and they start making out like nobody’s watching. 

However, Tammy notices from the kitchen and shouts, “HA! What did I say?”

The heist friends were confused, so Tammy pointed to Deb and Lou in the corner. Daphne smirked, Rose spits out her drink, Nine Ball claps, and Amita laughs. Then, out of nowhere, Constance shows up late and asks, “What’s up guys?” 

“Where have you been?” Tammy yells. “There’s so much to fill you in on. Debbie and Lou are together!”

“Duh,” Constance replies. 

This time Tammy spits out her drink. “Wait, you knew?”

“Bitch, please. I know everything,” Constance grabs a beer and chugs it. The rest of the group just gapes in astonishment.


End file.
